Will You Stay
by words-unspoken
Summary: Mac is threatening to leave. What can Harm do to make her stay? H/M Shipper


Disclaimer: I know they're not mine, but a girl can dream, can't she?  
  
AN: As a Shipper.*notice the capital S* . I thought it was time they had that talk, instead of just talking about having the talk.If you now what I mean. I know it's short. Maybe I'll continue it. We'll see what happens. Again; I tried not to make it too luvey-duvey, but when you're writing a love story, that's not always easy. Anyway; Hope you all think it bearable.  
  
Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Take care  
  
Will you stay  
  
Mac unlocked the door and entered her apartment. She tossed her coat on a nearby chair and let her suitcase hit the floor with a soft thud. She had walked around with a knot in her stomach this entire week, and today was no exception. She had a decision to make, and that decision might not only change her life forever, but it could also mean leaving her life at JAG behind. She let herself fall into a chair and sighed. ".but it seems to be the only way.."  
  
".The Petty Officer claims his innocence of course." The Admiral said and handed a folder to each of the two men in front of him. "Commander Rabb, you'll be defending and Commander Turner, you'll be prosecuting. Any questions?" Both men shook their heads and stood at the Admirals "Dismissed" Just as Harm turned to leave the admiral stopped him. He didn't start speaking until Sturgis had exited the room and closed the door behind him. Harm sat back down in the chair and looked at the Admiral expectantly.  
  
"I'm just going to cut directly to the case. The Colonel came to me earlier today asking me several questions about what her options were if she was to transfer somewhere else. It even seemed like she was open to the idea of resigning her commission. You wouldn't happen to know something about this, would you?" Harm stared back at him with his mouth half open. This came as much as a shock to him as it had to the Admiral. "No, Sir.I." "So you haven't done anything to make her mad or." The admiral asked. Harm shook his head. "Well.yes, but no more that usual, Sir." The Admirals lips twisted in a short little smile before he looked down in defeat and shook his head at the pair. Why they didn't just give in to this thing between them, instead of wasting so much energy fighting it was beyond him. "Where is the Colonel now, Sir?" "She went home for the day, to think things through." "Sir, could I have the rest of the day off?" "Go ahead. Maybe you'll have better luck talking her out of this nonsense than I did."  
  
Mac snapped back from her thoughts at a rapid knock on the door. "Harm. What are you doing here?" She asked and opened the door wider to let him in. He entered and let her close the door behind him, before he turned to her and spoke. "You're resigning your commission?" She walked over to one of the chairs and sat down with a sigh. "I'm thinking of resigning my commission." She corrected. "You can't leave." Harm said and sat down in a chair opposite of her. "Yes I can" "No you can't. You don't understand. You.I.I need you here with me." When she didn't answer he continued his questioning. "Why do you want to leave?" "I need to move on, Harm." "Move on from what?" Mac tilted her head. "You know what." "I didn't know there was anything to move on from." "Oh come on Harm." "Me?" Harm stood and started pacing again. "I tried to talk about our future. I even followed you to a ship to talk." Mac stood and placed herself in front of him. "Oh. And what happened the first time we tried to talk? We couldn't because your girlfriend was there." She argued, putting extra emphasis on the word girlfriend. "..And the second time you wanted to talk, you didn't even break up with your girlfriend first. What kind of future would we have Harm?" Harm couldn't come up with anything clever to say. In a courtroom he could argue that black and white was the same color and win the case, but when it came to her.. Harm sighed. "You don't understand. You know my track record when it comes to girlfriends. It never lasts. I can't afford loosing you, Sarah. I've tried it before, and believe me, I would be lost." He sat down in a chair and looked at her with a defeated expression. The argument had calmed and Mac sat down on the table in front of him. "You never lost me." "I lost you to Mic." Mac shook her head. "If you had lost me to Mic, I would have married him. I would probably have spent my engagement party with him too." Harm laughed weakly at the memory. He took both her hands in his and gently rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles. "I'm just scared, that's all." He finally said. There was a short silence between them, before Mac continued. "Are you ever going to stop being scared?" He looked down. "Probably not." "Then why should I stay?" Mac asked and stood to distance herself from him, but Harm stood with her and grabbed her hand to stop her. "Because I love you, Sarah." Mac froze at his words. They had both known for some time now, that the feelings they had towards each other ran deeper than friendship. But it was the first time he had told her so directly. Still, she had doubts. She turned to face him. "Are we ever going to move beyond words?" Harm moved his right hand up to her cheek, moving an astray hair lock away from her face, before moving closer to her. "How about now?" He asked, faces inches apart. Mac closed the remaining distance between them, letting their lips meet in a soft kiss. Harms arms tightened around her waist and they moved into a tight hug.  
  
"So are you going to stop being scared now?" Mac asked, pulling back to face him. "Kiss me again, and we'll see what happens." 


End file.
